Leyendas arcanas
by Borja Garca Ruete1
Summary: Historia épica llena de magia que utiliza rasgos de libros tan conocidos como Harry Potter,la saga Dragonlance o El señor de los anillos.CAPÍTULO 5 ONLINE!!!!!.CAPITULO 6 A PARTIR DE SEPTIEMBRE,YA QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES.
1. Una sombra en la noche

Este es mi primer fan fiction publicado en esta página.Espero que lo disfrutéis.Por favor,agradecería q mandarais reviews,tanto positivas como negativas. ............................. Ficha técnica Título:Leyendas arcanas Autor:Borja García Ruete Género:Épico fantástico Leyendas arcanas  
  
CAPÍTULO 1"UNA SOMBRA EN LA NOCHE"  
  
Una sombra oscura caminaba entre la penumbra.El silencio de su andar  
  
era únicamente interrumpido por el crujir de su larga túnica de  
  
terciopelo azabache que barría el suelo al caminar.La figura envuelta  
  
en una capucha se apoyaba en un precioso bastón tallado en madera de  
  
caoba y exquisitamente pulido.La cima de la vara terminaba en una  
  
bola de cristal en esos momentos ténuemente iluminada.  
  
El portador del bastón levantó la vista hacia el arriba y vislumbró el  
  
cielo estrellado,limpio de nubes y acompañado por una esférica luna  
  
que brindaba algo de luz al apagado Callejón Diagón.  
  
La sombra oscura siseó unas palabras arcanas y a continuación la luz  
  
de su bastón se extinguió con una leve explosión de colores  
  
blanquecinos.Sonriendo satisfecho aceleró su marcha hasta llegar a un  
  
diminuto edificio que constaba de 2 pisos y estaba construido con un  
  
arte arquitectónico excelente.Se acercó a la puerta y dio varios  
  
golpecitos con su bastón mágico.  
  
-¡Por los dioses,la posada está cerrada hasta mañana a las 7!-  
  
Contestó una voz del interior del edificio.  
  
El nigromante exhaló un suspiro de irritación y levantó su vara al  
  
tiempo que pronunciaba unas palabras mágicas.La puerta se abrió sin  
  
oponer resistencia y el mago se adentró en el edificio.  
  
-Me es indiferente que la posada este cerrada.Quiero una habitación  
  
sin demora,de lo contrario,este magnífico edificio desaparecerá de la  
  
faz de la tierra con un solo chasquido de dedos.-Amenazó el hechicero  
  
esbozando una ámplia sonrisa que quedó visible aun con la capucha que  
  
cubría su rostro.  
  
El posadero titubeó unas palabras inteligibles y le pidió asustado  
  
que lo acompañara.El nigromante accedió disfrutando plenamente del  
  
terror que inspiraba su ser.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña habitación con poco mobiliario pero  
  
con un aire comfortable.El hechicero indicó a su acompañante con su  
  
enteca mano que lo dejara en solitario y este se escabulló  
  
rápidamente.  
  
El nigromante se recostó en la cama y se abandonó en un sueño  
  
profundo,lejos de saber que el posadero había contratado a varios  
  
magos para que lo eliminaran.  
  
Unos pasos interrumpieron su sueño y sin pensarlo dos veces aferró su  
  
bastón en posición de ataque.Unos hombres aparecieron tras la puerta ,  
  
mas el oscuro personaje sonrió malevolamente al ver que los  
  
hechiceros que tenía a su lado,eran tan solo unos mercenarios de  
  
nivel mínimo.  
  
-¿Que deseáis de mi,aprendices?-preguntó el magnánimo hechicero  
  
viendo como sus enemigos daban un leve respingo al ver el rango de su  
  
oponente.El color negro de su túnica indicaba que era siervo del mal  
  
y las runas doradas de las mangas y de la capucha mostraban su alto  
  
nivel en el arte arcano.  
  
-¿No estarias esperando por casualidad entrar en mis dependencias y  
  
quitarme la vida mientras estaba en un plácido sueño?-Volvió a hablar  
  
el nigromante.  
  
Los demás hechiceros hablaron nuevamente mas antes de que pudieran  
  
terminar la frase una luz verde iluminó la habitación y los cuatro  
  
hechiceros cayeron muertos.  
  
Lanzando unas potentes carcajadas,el hechicero volvió a recostarse en  
  
su cama.El posadero escuchó el retumbar de sus risas y emprendió la  
  
huída corriendo cual animal amenazado. 


	2. El propósito de un siervo del mal

Leyendas arcanas Capítulo nº2:El propósito de un siervo del mal  
  
-¿Habéis visto el periódico?-siseó un hombre a un grupo de amigos.  
  
DIARIO EL PROFETA  
  
Un extraño nigromante de alta hechicería asesinó ayer noche en una  
  
posada situada en la zona céntrica del Callejón Diagon a 4 magos que  
  
actuaban como mercenarios supuestamente contratados por el posadero  
  
de dicha posada.Este último fue encontrado descuartizado a pocos  
  
kilómetros del Callejón.Testigos aseguran que el mago iba investido  
  
con negros ropajes adornados con runas doradas(...)  
  
....  
  
Muy lejos del callejón Diagon,el malvado nigromante caminaba triunfal  
  
por el pavor que había inspirado.Con los ojos relucientes de  
  
satisfacción continuó su viaje por sendas oscuras y bosques frondosos  
  
hasta que la luz del sol murió detrás de las montañas.Entonces musitó  
  
la palabra"Lumos"y el cristal de su bastón iluminó el sendero que aun  
  
le faltaba por recorrer.Tomó un arduo camino,de hecho,el único que  
  
podía tomar para ver cumplidos sus propósitos.  
  
Su mente solo podía pensar en conseguir ser el amo y señor de la  
  
torre de alta hechicería situada en un lugar secreto fuera de las  
  
miradas indiscretas de los muggles o de los magos comunes.Allí podría  
  
perseverar en el estudio de su arte,el arte arcano.Allí lograría  
  
expandir su malignidad,conseguiría hacerse con las riendas del  
  
mundo,provocar guerras,muerte,sufrimiento,miedo...  
  
Dolorido y hambriento descansó un momento,mas volviendo a pensar en  
  
su deseo de convertirse en soberano,continuó su viaje sin demora.  
  
Unas horas después,el ambicioso mago comprobó sorprendido que una  
  
sombra lo espiaba entre la negrura de los árboles.  
  
Suspiró aliviado al ver que solo se trataba de un pequeño conejo  
  
agazapado.  
  
El hechicero volvió a elevar una palabra arcana cuando los primeros  
  
rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar el sinuoso bosque con objeto de  
  
apagar la luz de su vara.  
  
A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar la altísima torre construida por los  
  
mejores magos de antaño.Toda ella había sido creada sólidamente con  
  
mármol blanco y estaba protegída por los mejores conjuros de defensa.  
  
El nigromante llegó a sus dominios al mediodia,con un solo propósito:  
  
apoderarse de la torre. 


	3. Lucha en la torre de alta hechicería

Capítulo3"Lucha en la torre de alta hechicería"  
  
Ningún ente residente en la torre de alta hechicería se había percatado de que en esos precisos momentos un poderoso archimago se estaba adentrando en sus dominios.Investido con su túnica azabache,el nigromante paseaba triunfalmente por los alrededores de la torre esperando el momento más oportuno para emerger de las tinieblas y hacerse con el poder absoluto de la mole.Pululó rodeando la torre el resto del dia,hasta que el sol volvió a sumergirse detrás de las montañas. Los magos que custodiaban la construcción abandonaron su puesto en ese instante y el oscuro personaje lo aprovechó para dirigirse a la puerta. Estudió el cierre con detenimiento mas descubrió que no le sería dificil abrirlo.Se trataba de un cierre simple hechizado con poderes arcanos de nivel medio.El nigromante cerró los ojos y reordenó las ideas en su mente concentrándose en el versículo que debía formular.Levantó su bastón y comenzó a recitar un canturreo en varios tonos,repitiéndolo varias veces.Una luz brillante rodeó la esfera que coronaba su bastón y haciendo unas extrañas poses sin dejar de recitar sus frases,la luz viajó de su bastón a el cerrojo que le impedía el paso. El cierre calló al suelo con un ruido sordo dejando via libre al nigromante,que sin dudarlo tan solo un instante empujó con sus manos la gigantesca puerta dorada. Se internó en el interior de la mole observando cada resquicio de esta.Se trataba de un lugar antiguo,con mucho mobiliario y puertas.Unas escaleras de caracól llevaban a los pisos de arriba,allí donde se encontraban los máximos mandatarios representantes de las tres túnicas,la blanca del bien,la roja de la neutralidad y la negra del mal,que sin lugar a dudas ya habrían detectado su presencia y lo estarían esperando en la cima de la torre. El archimago dijo una palabra y su ser desapareció un segundo,para luego volver a aparecer en el último piso de la construcción. Tres magos lo miraban atónitos,con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta de par en par. -Reclamo esta torre como mia.-Se limitó a musitar el oscuro nigromante.El mago de la túnica roja se adelantó hacia su persona con aspecto severo,pero con una inquietud que le perturbaría durante muchas noches. -Deseas apoderarte de la mole,destruir a sus ocupantes y reinstituir el reinado de las tinieblas bajo tu mando,¿no es cierto Solphe Uhlerus?- Preguntó el hechicero de rojas vestiduras.El oscuro personaje sonrió bajo su capucha dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada irónica. -Aciertas en todo,en todo excepto en que yo no soy Sophe Uhlerus.-habló el nigromate.-Era poderoso,pero murió.Rectifico,sue asesinado y a manos mias.Yo soy........-Se quitó la capucha que envolvía su rostro.El aspecto del personaje era temible.Tenía una larga melena grisacea que caía líbremente por sus hombros,su cara estaba repleta de cicatrices incandescentes que centelleaban como el fuego al rojo vivo.Su piel era cetrina,pálida y sus labios eran tan delgados que parecían pequeñas tiras. Era demasiado,el mago de la túnica roja ya había adivinado de quién se trataba,quisó decirlo,mas solo le salió un gruñido de los labios. -Efectivamente,soy Pax Sheeve,tu antiguo aprendiz.-Ayudó el nigromante.- Creo recordar,que entonces yo vestía la túnica roja.Como ves las cosas han cambiado.Mi ambición me ha ayudado a superar con creces todos los retos que me proponía aun teniendo que asesinar para conseguirlo.-Continuó.-Pero... aquí estoy,y reclamo lo que es mio.Mi poder me ha convertido en un ente privilegiado,temido por cuantos han podído comprobar la magnitud de mi fuerza.-A el archimago le brillaban las pupilas,preso de un gozo al recordar sus hazañas. Ahora fue el hechicero de la túnica negra el que se adelantó hacia la figura del archimago. -¿Y de verdad te crees capaz de derrotar a los tres magos más poderosos de cada túnica?-Preguntó sarcásticamente el represantante de la negrura en la torre. Pax se carcajeó de él,consiguiendo que se encolerizara. -Si amigo mío,si,he venido para desafiaros,seréis derrotados y yo llevaré las riendas del ejército del mal más poderoso que se haya visto en la historia.Mataré sin piedad a quienes osen interponerse en mi camino,los muggles serán torturados,actuarán como esclavos para mi.-El archimago volvió a carcajearse satisfecho de sus palabras. -Nos subestimas Pax,y eso te traerá sin remedio a una muerte dura y cruel,vislumbrarás nuestros poderes.-Siseó el mago de la túnica blanca. Pax levantó su bastón,entornó sus párpados y antes de que sus rivales pudieran detenerle,comenzó a recitar los versículos de un canto arcano.Unos cuchillos largos y afilados salieron de su vara y atravesaron la carne del hechicero de la túnica blanca.La sangre manaba por su pecho,saliendo cual rio caudaloso.Su túnica se tiñó rápidamente de sangre y su rostro se convulsionó en espasmos. Un nuevo cuchillo atravesó su cuerpo haciéndole gritar de manera desgarrante.Los dos magos restantes miraban atónitos,sin saber como obrar.Cuando menos se lo esperaba,el nigromante de la túnica negra sintió como un filo metálico se hundía en su carne.Se tocó la profunda herida,de la que ya había comenzado a brotar sangre y cayó de bruces.Intentó ponerse de rodillas mas otro cuchillo acabó con su vida. El mago de la túnica blanca concentró las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzando un hechizo mortal hacia su oponente,pero este lo rebotó e hizo que chocara contra el cuerpo de su antiguo maestro,el túnica roja.Sin proferir ni el más leve sonído,el ex-maestro se desplomó sin vida. El malvado nigromante se acercó hacia el cuerpo moribundo del túnica blanca y arráncandole un cuchillo de su cuerpo,se lo volvió a hundir,esta vez en la cabeza. El archimago había logrado con éxito el primer paso de su plan.La torre era suya. 


	4. Despliegue de tropas

Capítulo nº:4"Despliegue de tropas"  
  
Traiga tres cervezas para la mesa 2.No se olvide del vaso de agua fresca para el nigromate.-Pidió Mentu Salthas a uno de los camareros de la bella posada"El caballo blanco".La posada se situaba en un pequeño pueblo llamado "Sesth Tsarots"(fortaleza arcana en idioma común)hechizado para que lo muggles no pudieran descubrirlo. Todo el poblado estaba compuesto por exquisitas construcciones diminutas acompañadas por ámplios jardines llenos de flores de todas las tonalidad y oleres. Mentu Salthas era un elfo.Tenía los ojos azules,como el océano cristalino,era curpulento y poseía melenas doradas(casi siempre recogidas en una cola de caballo.)Su piel era broncínea y su tez era lisa como el papel. Vestía con una armadura élfica y unos pantalones negros agarrados por un cinto de oro.Colgaba del cinturón una larga espada,con una enpuñadura magnífica decorada con extraños y antiguos grafos élficos.Tenía 45 años,una cifra mínima para un elfo.(45 años equivale a la adolescencia de un humano.) A su lado,se sentaban sus inseparables amigos de guerra:Lorien Uphest,el humano de las llanuras,Astinus Neraka,un poderoso mago de alta hechicería investido con la Túnica roja y Solinari Majere,una humana que heredó de su madre sus poderes curativos. Lorien era robusto y alto,de cabellos oscuros y cortos,famoso en su país natal por su habilidad con la espada.Sus ojos eran marrones y su sentido del honor era tan alto como el de cualquier caballero Solnámico.Preferiría la muerte antes de ser humillado.Su edad no alcanzaba la treintena y sus rasgos así lo demostraban. Astinus Neraka en cambio era delgado,casi cadavérico,de rostro lívido y a moratonado,sus pupilas mostraban el sufrimiento acumulado que había adquirido a lo largo de su corta existencia.Tan solo contaba con 23 años y hacia un año que había superado la prueba de alta hechicería con éxito.Su estado de salud era alarmante.En Solace,su lugar de nacimiento,lo comparan directamente con un nigromante que viviera hace muchos siglos en esas tierras,que respondía al nombre de Raistlin Majere(por increible que parezca tenía el mismo apellido que Solinari). Solinari era una mujer hermosa donde las haya.Poseía una larga melena dorada,su tez era lisa como la porcelana y sus labios eran esponjosos y rojos como la sangre.Vestía una túnica blanca recibída de sus antepasados.En su cuello colgaba un antiguo medallón en honor al dios Paladine que también heredó de sus progenitores.Su cuerpo y sus facciones eran perfectas,tan perfectas que ya se había acostumbrado a que los hombres la miraran atónitos,sin pestañear. El camarero rompió el silencio de los cuatro compañeros con un ruido algo molesto. -En breve se os traerá lo que habéis pedído-les dijo.-Tengan la amabilidad de esperar un poco,mientras tanto podéis hojear el periódico.Traen noticias terribles.-Continuó con una mueca de terror. Raudo como un rayo,Astinus quitó el periódico al servidor y comenzó a leer en voz alta: -Los 3 jefes de la orden de los Túnica asesinados.-Gritó el nigromante sorprendido y verdaderamente alarmado. Mentus tomó el periódico y comenzó a devorar su contenido:"El extraño hechicero que asesinara hace unos dias a un posadero y a sus 4 sirvientes,volvió a actuar ayer noche esta vez quitando la vida a todos los ocupantes de la torre de alta Hechicería de Palanthas incluyendo a los archimagos representantes de el bien,el mal y de la neutralidad en la torre.Sus cuerpos fueron hallados en la plaza central de la ciudad de Palanthas hacia las 3 de la mañana y se rumorea que el extraño nigromante se ha apoderado de la torre con la intención de reinstituir el reinado de las tinieblas. Numerosos testigos han comunicado en exclusiva a "El Diario El profeta" que están observando despliegues de ejércitos de Draconianos y Goblins." Mentus terminó de leer con el rostro pálido de angustia.Solinari miraba alarmada para todos los lados sin saber que decir,pero unas manos cálidas agarraron las suyas. -Tranquila hija Venerable,todavía no estamos en peligro.-Le dijo tranquilizador el mago.-Todavía no.-Repitió. Automáticamente el cuerpo de Solinari se relajó,el hechicero tenía el don de domarla,tranquilizarla. El silencio se adueñó de la posada,pero un ataque de tos del nigromante lo rompió despertando la preocupación de Solinari. El hechicero la apartó cuando la mujer fue a socorrerle: -No puedes sanarme,hija Venerable,ni tu dios podrá ayudarme.-Le siseó secamente arrebujándose en su túnica sangre y encorvándose en espasmos de dolor.-Este es el precio que pagué por mi magia.-Comentó de nuevo el nigromante. Lo cierto es que a la mujer esas frases le recordaban a algo,algo pasado que sin duda lo descubriría cuando llegara el momento. El camarero regresó con las cervezas y el vaso de agua caliente que el hechicero cogió rapidamente.A continuación sacó unas extrañas plantas llamadas"Mejorama" y las mezclo con el agua.El resultado fue un olor repugnante,mas el mago engulló el brebaje tan rápido como le fue posible.Casi instantaneamente las toses del nigromante y los espasmos desaparecieron. -¿Qué ha sido ese gritó?-Chilló asustada Solinari.Se trataba del camarero,que al ver que se adentraban en la posada una veintena de Draconianos había descargado un bramido desgarrador. Casi instintivamente el mago se aferró a su bastón arcano y los demás compañeros sacaron las espadas de sus vainas. Ignorando a los compañeros,uno de los Draconianos se acercó a Lunitari y la tomó violentamente por las manos.Su escamosa piel vibraba de excitación al verse con tan bella hembra. -Tu y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho.-Le dijo el Draconiano con una malvada mirada.Estaba tan entretenído con la mujer,que no se percató de que Astinus se avalanzaba hacia él con una furia impresionante.Para cuando se dio cuenta,el nigromante ya había pronunciado unas palabras arcanas y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar unas lenguas de fuego traspasaron sus vísceras.El rostro del herido era de sorpresa,se había dado cuenta de que había sido un necio,se maldijo a si mismo antes de desplomarse muerto.Su cuerpo se convirtió en dura piedra grisácea. Solinari miró a el nigromante y se encontró entre sus brazos.Rompió en gemidos y se apoyó en su pecho acunándose con el sonido regular del corazón del hechicero. Esta situación duró poco,ya que el nigromante tuvo que defenderse de otro Draconiano que intentaba sorprenderlo por la espalda. -Apártate hija Venerable,de lo contrario moriremos.-Le recomendó el mago blandiendo su bastón y disparando lenguas de fuego hacia todos los Draconianos.Consiguieron derrotar a todos los reptiles a excepción de su capitán,que logró huir entre la incertidumbre. El nigromante se delplomó inconsciente debído al gran esfuerzo que había realizado,pero abrió los ojos poco después,con el rostro lívido. -Solinari-invocó con una voz callada.-Solinari.-Repitió.-Traeme agua caliente,te lo ruego,date prisa.-Pidió Astinus quebrándosele la voz.  
  
  
  
........................................................... -Maestro,Thorem,el capitan del pequeño escuadrón que enviamos a Sesth Tsarots quiere reunirse con usted.-Le informó uno de los súbditos de Pax. -Hazle pasar.-Ordenó secamente el Ente oscuro. Una figura cabizbaja apareció entre la negrura.Hizo una elegante reverencia y le saludó con respeto. -¿Y bien?.-Inquirió el nigromante perdiendo momentaneamente la paciencia. -He fallado,he fracasado,mi escuadrón a sucumbido.Lo lamento maestro,fueron varios guerreros,entre ellos un poderoso hechicero.Asumo todas las responsabilidades.-Le comunicó el capitán de los reptiles. -¿Os han derrotado cuatro necios?-Se mofó el nigromante.-Has sido un estúpido,no me volverás a fallar.Adios.-Y sin mediar más palabras,el Ente oscuro lanzó al aire un cántico mágico que hizo sucumbir a su oponente en una fracción de segundo. La segunda parte de su plan ya había comenzado. 


	5. Asalto en el bosque

Capítulo 5:Asalto en el bosque  
  
¿Porqué he de poseer este cuerpo tan débil?¿Porqué?¿Porqué sufrir lo que sufro cuando puedo servir a la negrura y conseguiar al fin un cuerpo fuerte? -Astinus,despierta.¡Astinus!-Lo invocó una voz fémina cargada de preocupación.El nigromante abrió los ojos de par en par sin tener todavía noción de en donde y con quién se encontraba.Al fin pudo distinguir a la sacerdotisa. -Solinari,socórreme,no dejes que la negrura se apodere de mi,no me abandones.-Rogó a la Hija Venerable. La sacerdotisa le acunó entre sus brazos y este comenzó a sollozar amargamente.Tanto los compañeros como los demás ocupantes de la posada miraban los sucesos con una mezcla de interés y sorpresa. -Bebe Astinus,tus plantas te aliviarán.-Recomendó Solinari entregándole un cuenco relleno del extraño brebaje.El hechicero agarró el envase y se lo llevó a la boca.Rápidamente notó como su cuerpo se llenaba de fuerza,sentía la magia fluir por sus venas. El archimago para la sorpresa de todos estampó un caluroso beso en los labios de la sacerdotisa.Solinari enrojeció al instante y Astinus se hundió las uñas en la carne. He sido un estúpido.-Se maldijo el nigromante.-Mi arte no me permite amar,yo no conozco esa sensación....¿O quizá si?No,...soy incapaz de amar a nadia a excepción de mi magia. Nadia habló hasta que Mentu rompió el silencio con unas palabras nerviosas.- Creo...que debemos abandonar esta posada cuanto antes.Nos hemos olvidado del episodio con los Draconianos.Creo que deberíamos dirigirnos a Solace cuanto antes,allí decidiremos nuestro próximo destimo.- -Si,hagamos eso.-Corroboró el mago echándose la capucha sobre su rostro.Los demás hicieron un mudo asentimiento aceptando la propuesta. -Camarero.-Siseó el nigromante.-Aproxímate porfavor. El posadero corrió raudo como un caballo al vislumbrar que las pupilas del hechicero lo miraban inpacientes. El nigromante le tendió unas monedas de oro y el camarero las cogió con cierta desconfianza pensando que igual desaparecían por arte de magia. Astinus esperó a que el posadero se marchara para reanudar la conversación. -Muy bien.-Dijo.-Propongo que atravesemos Qualinost.Allí tengo que citarme con un viejo conocido.Después nos internaremos por el norte hasta llegar a Que-teh y de allí giraremos al oeste hasta llegar a Solace.Este nos durará unas cuantas jornadas a caballo,pero llegaremos pronto. Los demás compañeros aceptaron con agrado el plan del nigromante,sobre todo Mentu,que pasaría por su hogar de antaño.La morada de los elfos:Qualinost. Prepararon bastante rápido todo el viaje comprando los alimentos y otros complementos inportantes Enpaquetaron todos los víveres en sus caballos y comenzaron el arduo viaje. Cabalgaron durante varias horas sin descansar recorriendo muchas leguas,pero finalmente el cansancio venció a los compañeros y se vieron obligados a descansar y a comer. La noche cayó dejando un cielo libre de nubes y los compañeros decidieron hacer una parada en un pequeño bosque que habían encontrado cerca de su ruta.La compañía extrajo unas mantas élficas que habían adquirido en un viaje anterior a Qualinost y se arrebujaron en estas.Muy pronto,uno a uno se quedaron dormidos en un sueño plácido y profundo. Astinus despertó cuando el sol ya asomaba entre las montañas,el alba se apróximaba. El nigromante despertó a los compañeros rápidamente y enseguida se sentaron en círculo. El aire era frío,venía del norte y parecía una ráfaga que amenazaba con congelar a cualquiera que osara respirarla. -Encenderé un fuego para calentarnos antes de partir,he cogído un poco de leña.-Anunció el hechicero.-Lacarnum Inframarae.-De su bastón salieron unas lenguas de fuego azules que prendieron al instante. Los compañeros se juntaron en torno a la hoguera,pero un ruido de tambores los interrumpió.Tam,tom,dam........¿Que podía ser?....Tom,dam,tom,dam...más cercanos...Tom,dam,tom...... -¡Orcos!-Exclamó finalmente Astinus.-No pueden ser Draconianos,no acostumbran a caminar de esa forma.Debéis desenvainar vuestras espadas y luchar con valor,porque los orcos no cederán ante nada ni ante nadie. Los sonidos de tambores se acercaron lentamente y los compañeros se escondieron entre los árboles para realizar una enboscada. Una flecha silvó el aire y se clavo en un árbol cercano del que Mentu se había escondido.Con un grito de guerra los compañeros salieron de sus escondrijos con los metales en mano.El mago corria también aferrado a su amado bastón arcano,y la sacerdorisa ceñida a su medallón portaba también una espada.Los orcos iban armados con unas cimatarras curvadas y sus vestiduras y rostros ya estaban teñidos de sangre.Mentu,con un elegante movimiento de mano arrancó a uno de los orcos la cabeza. El orco que parecía ser el capitán consiguió asestar una puñalada en el hombro de Lorien,pero este ignorando el dolor le hundió su filo en la carne.Los últimos orcos cayeron muertos hacia el mediodia.La lucha había sido verdaderamente dura,pero la compañía venció. -Hemos vencido.-Dijo Astinus.-Pero hay que tener cuidado,estos solo eran una decena de orcos,es un pequeño ejér.......-No pudo terminar la frase,una flecha pasó zumbando entre los árboles y fue a parar en el vientre del enteco cuerpo del mago.El hechicero abrió los ojos con una cara de sorpresa.Un orco,que parecía estar muerto,había logrado en su último soplo de vida asestar un golpe mortal a uno de sus enemigos.Ya no le importaba la muerte,había conseguido que una flecha creara un hueco mortífero en la carne del archimago del que seguro no se iba nunca a recuperar. Astinus sollozaba agarrándose con ambas manos la herida en el vientre.Sintió como perdía el conocimiento y pensó que era su fin... 


End file.
